When people walk dogs (or cats, or for that matter other pets) in public, the dog walker typically employs a leash, which leash is attached to the dog's collar, in order to control the movement of the dog. Moreover, people may own multiple dogs and wish to walk and control all of their dogs simultaneously. Furthermore, in modern society, dog walking has become a professional vocation, where a dog walker is hired to walk the dogs for multiple owners simultaneously.
A problem develops where the multiple dogs being walked simultaneously are of different sizes. Moreover, different dogs have different activity levels. As such, the use of multiple leashes for multiple dogs becomes cumbersome. Furthermore, when walking multiple dogs at the same time utilizing multiple leashes, the leashes tend to become tangled with each other.
As such, it is an objective of the present invention to present a device to which multiple leashes can be attached. It is an objective of the present invention for a dog walker to be able to individually adjust the length of each of the leashes attached to the device. It is an objective of the present invention to be able to control the spacing between multiple dogs being walked simultaneously. Finally, it is an objective of the present invention to prevent the multiple leashes from being tangled up with each other when multiple dogs are being walked together.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art, upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claim or claims.